100 Facets of One Love
by Red-Rose18
Summary: I decided to take on the 100 themes. They range from all stages of the SD relationship.
1. 75 My Soul's Shelter

So I gave in decided to join the drabbles, I tried to cut it down to 100 words but it seemed wierd when I cut stuff out. I had an English teacher who once said "Being concise is an art." I am not sure about the ending it seems sort of abrupt so tell me what you think

* * *

#75 My Soul's Shelter

128 words

He trembled with anticipation as he took his love's hand. She looked like an angel, a vision in white with red roses crowning her flaxen hair. They had both waited over a thousand years for this day, and now it was finally here, their wedding day.

When the priest signaled that it was time Darien squeezed Serena's hand and shakily began his vows, "Serena, my love, my life, before I met you my life was empty, I don't like to admit it but I was scared and alone. When I met you, you were so—bright, so vivid that I was afraid and pulled away. What I didn't realize was that you were my other half, my light, my soul's shelter. I love you, my princess, my life."

* * *


	2. 57 Confessions

#57 Confessions

96 words

_I should tell you, I should tell you…_ The lines from the show ran over and over in Usagi's head as she and her friends walked to a small diner for a late dessert. As she took a seat in the booth another line played, _forget regret, or life is yours to miss_. Looking up she saw a familiar dark head sitting at a table, she had decided that today was the day. She stood up determinedly and strode over to his table, he looked up as she began, "Mamoru, I have a confession to make…"

* * *

Here is my latest entry and GO SEE RENT IN THEATRES NOW! It was amazing, and if you cry in movies bring tissues!

(I don't own Sailor Moon or Johnathan Larson's Rent)


	3. 9 Button

#9 Button

242 Words

Five heads were grouped together conspiratorially at the Crown Café counter. If one did not know the group they would wonder what the group found so important as to talk in such an intimate and hushed fashion, but if you did know them you wouldn't be surprised to find that they were talking about their two friends, Usagi and Mamoru, and more importantly how to get them to get together. They had made progress in the last 3 or 4 months and the two actually got along and called each other by their given names instead of their hated nicknames of "odango" and "baka". And sometimes when they thought nobody ones looking there would be a lingering hand, or a special smile that no one else saw.

The group at the counter hastily broke up as the two aforementioned friends exited from the back room where they were putting some boxes for Motoki. As they walked over to the group, looking slightly disheveled, Motoki noticed, the girls got their jackets and purses and began to leave. After goodbyes were said, Motoki once again noticed the secret smile that only Usagi and Mamoru seemed to share.

Once the arcade doors glided shut Motoki looked at his old friend and asked, "Are you sure there is nothing going on with you and Usagi?"

"We're just friends, that's all. Why do you keep asking?" he replied.

"Because," pointing to his shirt, "you missed a button."


	4. 73 Wild West

#73 Wild West

114 words

He sulked in the corner, in his wranglers, plaid shirt and cowboys boot. 'I can't believe she talked me into to this' he thought as he watched the photographer prepare the camera. Serena had talked him into doing on the those old fashioned photo booths with the western theme, why did he let her talk him into it…well it wasn't really a matter for words, one look with those beautiful blue eyes and he would have jumped off a bridge if she asked.

He heard the door open and looked up, when he did every negative thought left his head as she walked out in her saloon girl outfit.

'This was defiantly worth it.'


	5. 15 Mistake

#15 Mistake  
99 words

She decided that today would be the day she told him how she really felt. As she walked towards the arcade with resolve, she caught a flash of black and green. Quickly changing directions she darted off after him. As soon as she was behind him she reached out and grabbed his arm while blurting out, "Darien! I think I love you!" all in one breath. The body in front of her slowly turned around and with a confused look on his face said, "I think you made a mistake, but whoever this Darien is, he's one lucky guy."


End file.
